Blood Lust/Alternative
"Well that's where your wrong, I'm nobody's dog" - The Hunter's Hound The Hunter's Hound is a vampire, vampire hunter. His outfit is based on 'The Undertaker' from Black Butler. He has the powers Mystic Vampire Physiology and Supernatural Hunter Physiology and the magic powers Blood Magic, Magic Resistance and Shadow Magic as described on the Super Power Wiki. The Hunter's Hound's Theme is Nice To Meet Me by Zack Hemsey. Backstory Character Backstory Explanation (Simple for now): Blood Lust was born during the Victorian era, he was the offspring of a true vampire and a powerful magic caster but sadly both his parents were murdered (I will figure out by who/what later) while he was still just a baby, he was found and raised by a group of vampire hunters who trained him to be one of them (His vampire and magic related abilities didn't manifest until much later on so the hunters and even Blood Lust himself were originally unaware of him being a vampire). He was a natural vampire hunter who easily surpassed any of the other hunters and even gained the title 'The Hunter's Hound' for how ruthless he was on the battlefield. Images 6ed3b9a624aafd8f162f25ad493364e1.png 3cf25c599ef70629f5b2a724e5b40011--black-butler-undertaker-the-undertaker.jpg Cae710176ab1827f4029a923b7fc0b37--hot-anime-anime-guys.jpg 7fef3bca868eaf346cdeb7d1c83d8620.jpg 71NDsZAVsJL. SL1000 .jpg 05ed80f48dc1ec0625e156b14259c056 480.jpg Undertaker-Black-Butler-image-undertaker-black-butler-36267177-375-500.png Tumblr static b73dy1nvj9s8ocwwk4s88408s.jpg Orig.png Kuroshitsuji undertaker by k koji-d5yxgyq.jpg E455ce4f1a63ef57916c53ffb5985180.jpg De5481c66cb73ee93a69af814504f36b.jpg Tumblr oz5yixRWPw1rfi8bko1 r1 1280.jpg CTV0gJ1UkAA2phG.jpg C7aa2d3403720c5fe0ca084e0fc321f8.jpg 73316471_p0_master1200.jpg Weapons #1 Purgatory, Last Hope of the Undying * (Scythe) Notes: A lethal attack from Purgatory is capable of killing even immortals (It can even kill Blood Lust himself, good luck on getting a hold of it though). #2 Solitude, Hearbeat of the Huntress (Crossbow) Notes: Solitude, Heartbeat of the Huntress gets broken during a battle with a werewolf due to its cumbersome nature, Blood Lust doesn't bother repairing it after it had put him in such a dangerous situation so it isn't present in his future weapons list. #3 Greif, Whisper of Corruption * (Dagger) Weaknesses Vampire Weaknesses Sunlight, flowing water, garlic, stakes and crosses have no effect on Blood Lust. Although due to me finding it funny I have decided that he does have the weakness of being unable to enter a dwelling without invitation. Blood Deprivation Despite being extremely OP Blood Lust is still a vampire and while he can go for quite some time without blood, long periods of blood deprivation will lead to a massive decrease in his physical powers and magic. Mana Blood Lust has a limited (but fairly large) mana capacity. It should also be stated that blood deprivation reduces the amount of mana that Blood Lust can safely access. Magic Negation While under the effect of any form of magic negation along with losing access to all of his magic abilities Blood Lust does also gain the usual vampire weaknesses to sunlight etc., although it should be stated that even in this state these weaknesses affect Blood Lust less than a usual vampire, basically while you can harm him with sunlight or a stake its not exactly going to kill him easily (Magic Negation is also capable of taking Blood Lust out of his Dark Form and will also affect any enchantments he has on his weapons/armour). Power Negation I decided some time ago that power negation abilities will negate everything other than physical abilities granted by the user being of a certain physiology (If its a usual trait of your species then it's not really a power, although I do feel in this case the physical powers should still be weakened by the effect) and magic (If power negation affected magic there would be no reason to have magic negation). Full Powers List Mystic Vampire Physiology * Daytime Walking * Vampire Lord Physiology (Blood Lust had a True Vampire for a parent so I decided to add a few Vampire Lord Powers) ** Weakness Resistance ** Authority over servants and lesser vampires. ** Bat Manipulation - Control bats. ** Bat Swarming - Can turn into a swarm of bats. * Vampire Physiology ** Blood Resistance ** Immortality ** Supernatural Condition *** Regenerative Healing Factor **** Contaminant Immunity **** Disease Immunity **** Enhanced Condition **** Limb Reattachment ***** Head Reattachment **** Organic Preservation **** Pain Suppression **** Regrowth **** Telmere Regeneration *** Supernatural Agility *** Supernatural Durability **** Supernatural Stamina **** Intravenous Exoskeleton **** Pressure Resistance **** Skin Hardening ***** Unbreakable Skin **** Unbreakable Bones **** Vaccum Adaption *** Supernatural Endurance *** Supernatural Senses **** Supernatural Balance **** Supernatural Detection **** Supernatural Hearing **** Supernatural Smell **** Supernatural Taste **** Supernatural Touch **** Supernatural Vision *** Supernatural Speed **** Accelerated Vision **** Accelerated Metabolism **** Accelerated Thought Process **** Hyper Acceleration **** Supernatural Reflexes **** G-Force Adaption **** Juggernaut Momentum **** Mobile Invulnerability **** Unrestricted Movement **** Velocity Sharpened Perceptions *** Supernatural Strength **** Constriction **** Crushing **** Earthquake Generation **** Shockwave Clap **** Shockwave Stomp **** Strength Combat **** Supernatural Leap *** Night Vision Magic Powers * Various Magical Powers * Blood Magic ** Binding/Freeing ** Conjuration ** Blood Manipulation *** Blood Attacks *** Blood Clotting *** Blood Consumption *** Blood Generation *** Blood Marionette of yourselves or others. *** Death Inducement *** Neurocognitive Deficit by reversing the flow of blood to cause unconsciousness. *** Haemokinetic Constructs *** Manipulate the properties of blood. **** Blood Crystallization **** Blood Property Manipulation **** Density Manipulation ***** Dermal Armor by increasing the density of the blood. *** Prehensile Blood *** Strength, Speed, Stamina, and Regeneration by increasing the flow of blood. ** Blood Property Manipulation ** Haemonancy *** Clairvoyance *** Precognition *** Retrocognition ** Liquid Surveillance Communication ** Portal Magic *** Magic Portal Creation *** Magiportation via portals. *** Portal Manipulation **** Attack Recording **** Portal Blast **** Portal Creation ***** Banishment ***** Clairvoyance ***** Dimensional Imprisonment ***** Teleportation/Partial Teleportation ***** Remote Teleportation of the portals. ***** Planeswalking ***** Voice Projection **** Portal Interface **** Portal Locating **** Portal Negation **** Portal Redirection **** Size Manipulation of the portals. ** Spell Casting ** Symbol Magic * Shadow Magic ** Dark Form *** Anger Empowerment: Users are empowered by the emotion of anger and tend to act more aggressive. *** Dark Powers: User's are granted destructive dark powers. **** Dark Arts: Gain access to dangerously powerful forms of dark magic **** Dark Element Manipulation: Manipulate dark elemental forces. **** Dark Energy Manipulation: Possess an unlimited reservoir of negative energy. **** Inner Darkness Externalization: The user's inner darkness is brought to the surface. *** Supernatural Condition: Due to the strengthening effects of their dark form, the user's is vastly more powerful than the average being. **** Supernatural Durability: The user's body is capable of withstanding a great amount of physical pain. **** Supernatural Speed: The user is capable of moving at speeds faster than the eye can see. **** Supernatural Strength: The user's abilities is also coupled by unbelievable strength. ** Darkness Manipulation *** Animated Shadow *** Create/generate darkness/shadow. **** Absolute Darkness **** Light Absorption **** Shadow Camouflage/Cloaking *** Darkness Adaptation **** Night Vision *** Darkness Attacks *** Darkness Solidification **** Create Tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind. **** Umbrakinetic Constructs *** Manipulate the properties of darkness/shadows. *** Move/lift darkness/shadows. **** Umbrakinetic Flight *** Shadow Erasure *** Shadow Marionette * Magic Resistance Supernatural Hunter Physiology * Monster Slayer ** Death Inducement; to monsters ** Monster Power Immunity ** Monster Intuition ** Monster Power Negation * Vampire Slayer ** Death Inducement; to vampires. ** Vampire Intuition ** Vampire Power Immunity ** Vampire Power Negation ** Vampirism Immunity * Supernatural Tracking ** Energy Detection ** Enhanced Awareness ** Enhanced Tracking ** Invisibility Awareness * Indomitable Will ** Fearlessness *** Immunity to Fear Augmentation/Fear Inducement. *** Fear Masking * Intuitive Aptitude ** Combat Preception *** Adoptive Muscle Memory *** Attack Prediction *** Body Language Analysis *** Clairvoyance *** Enhanced Accuracy *** Enhanced Intelligence **** Accelerated Probability **** Accelerated Perception **** Accelerated Thought Process **** Causality Perception **** Encyclopedic Knowledge **** Enhanced Calculation **** Enhanced Crafting **** Enhanced Creativity **** Enhanced Intuition **** Enhanced Inventing **** Enhanced Reading **** Enhanced Wits **** Hypercognition **** Maximum Brain Capacity **** Maximum Concentration Capacity **** Parallel Processing **** Photographic Deduction **** Tactical Analysis *** Enhanced Memory **** Audiographic Memory **** Enhanced Reading **** Encyclopedic Knowledge **** Knowledge Replication **** Optimal Finesse *** Enhanced Preparedness **** Craft Improvisation **** May be immune to certain psychic abilities. **** May be able to predict Treachery. **** May be useful in dire circumstances. **** May be capable of Tactical Analysis. **** May be capable of Combat Perception. **** May be capable of surviving nearly anything by being prepared. *** Numerical Precision *** Psychological Combat *** Tactical Analysis *** Technique Reading ** Hunting Intuition *** Enhanced Gunmanship *** Predator Instinct *** Psychological Intuition *** Stealth Tactics **** Camouflage ** Killing Intuition *** Enhanced Assassination *** Hypercognition *** Killing Instinct *** Poisoning Intuition *** Weakness Detection ** Martial Arts Intuition *** Combat Empowerment *** Supernatural Combat *** Flawless Coordination *** Maximum Concentration Capacity *** Pressure Point Intuition *** Special Attacks ** Tactical Analysis *** Adaptive Mind: to be able to adapt mentally to any situation or event. *** Battlefield Adaption: to adapt to area/environment they happen to be fighting in. *** Detail Intuition: to be aware of every detail in every plan and/or strategy. *** Enhanced Charisma: to be influential and admired. *** Enhanced Preparedness: to be ready for any possible and/or unforeseeable situation. *** Enhanced Calculation: to be highly skilled in the prediction of (information, variables, outcomes, decisions, choices, etc). *** Enhanced Wisdom: to be insightful in every single decision that one could make. *** Enhanced Response: to know the optimal actions to take in any situation, and pick the right response for any possible outcome. *** Infinite Resourcefulness: to be able to make the most out of any/all resources, to handle and/or accomplish virtually any goal. *** Game Intuition: to be completely aware of every aspect and rules of the game to win at any and all games. *** Hypercompetence: to be mentally and physically capable to accomplish every single task and handle any situation. *** Opportunity Sense: to be able to see the opportunities of winning in any situation. *** Pattern Sense: to perceive and understand the patterns of any situation and behaviours of any individual. *** Psychological Intuition: to possess a deeper and intuitive understanding of the psychological behaviour of everyone they meet. *** Tranquil State: to stay calm and collected in any situation and think with perfect clarity in all difficult events. *** Trapping Intuition: to possess the ingenuity and know how to traps for their targets in any plans they may scheme. *** Unpredictability: to be hard to predict. *** Victory Inducement: to find the means to bring victory to oneself or others. ** Trapping Intuition *** Trap Creation * Paranormal Expertise ** Encyclopedic Knowledge: Limited to paranormal. ** Enhanced Awareness ** Paranormal Immunity ** Power Immunity ** Spiritual Awareness ** Supernatural Weapon Proficiency * Supernatural Detection ** Power Detection *** Ability Intuition *** Ki Sense *** Power Level Measuring *** Relation Sense **** Sensory Tracking *** Sense of Strength ** Species Detection ** Spiritual Awareness * Weapon Proficiency ** Crushing ** Cutting ** Dual Wielding ** Empathic Weaponry ** Giant Weapon Proficiency ** Grappling Proficiency ** Impale ** Multi-Weapon Wielding ** Powers Via Weapon Category:Blood Lust